


Worth the Procrastination

by desikauwa



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Miller is doing something all college students do when he's interrupted and given an even better reason to continue what he's doing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by something that happened to me without the romance

Nathan Miller really wanted an excuse to get out of writing this paper. Honestly at this point, he'd take anything because he really didn't want to do it right now.

His roommate, Bellamy, glanced over and snorted. Bellamy was an upperclassman and could easily recognize the face of someone who didn't want to do something.

"Hey Miller, you should probably finish whatever you're working on."

Nathan was about to tell Bellamy to fuck off when a knock on the door startled them. Neither of them were expecting someone so Nathan assumed it was probably the RA.

Miller looked at Bellamy before yelling out, "Come in."

Monty Green came through the door looking sheepish.

"Hey Miller, Bellamy. Are you guys busy?"

Bellamy shrugged,

"Unfortunately yes. I have a paper to finish," Bellamy then grinned, "However Miller's trying to whatever he can to continue procrastinating."

Nathan rolled his eyes before getting up.

"What do you need?"

Monty laughed,

"It's not that important. I don't want to keep you from your homework."

"It's fine. I'm pretty much done anyways. I can help you first and then finish this thing up pretty quick afterwards."

Monty looked relieved and Nathan knew right then he'd made the right choice.

"Thank you so much. This won't take too long at all. Jasper was supposed to come with to the dorm meeting so that we'd have enough people to vote from each floor but he's out on a date with his new girlfriend and I don't really know anyone else on the floor well enough to ask them."

Nathan enjoyed listening to Monty talk as he followed him but figured he should let Monty know that he was rambling.

Monty let out a nervous laugh which made Nathan frown. He had thought Monty was no longer uncomfortable around him but something must have happened to make Monty feel nervous around him... again.

The meeting and the vote were over fairly quickly and they were heading back up to their floor when Monty stopped him.

"Hey Miller do you maybe wanna go out for dinner? As a thank you of course! It's not a date or anything. Just two friends hanging out."

Nathan blinked trying to process what happened when he realized what just happened.

"Holy shit! Wait does this mean if I ask you out you'd say yes?"

Monty paused before giving Nathan a smile that took his breath away.

"I'd like that. I'll meet you for dinner tomorrow."

Nathan grinned to himself as he went back to his room. This had been so worth the procrastination.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com)


End file.
